Earths Jewl
Earth Jewl (real name Jewl MarcAnothony) was born born in the ghettos of Fort city she was taught everyone for them selves.even in her last moments on earth she lived by that.Never changed by the fact she did have friends. personality Jewl is a headstrong woman who will do what she wants when she wants to she has been called overall a mean spritied person telling her boss that some models are being impolite to her to help her career shes had only maried her husband so that her best friend couldn't. Apperance Jewl is a very pretty woman and uses her beauty to get higher in the world .Jewl is a middle aged woman who has had operation after operaton just to keep up with her job. she wears a vest with no under shirt zipped up to her breast line she also wears skin tight jeans. she has short hair. Her husband asked her is that really apropriate History Jewl was born to a poor family.So her first lesson was to live for her self her mother died when she was 5 and her father took in heavy substance abuse he was arested and she was raised by the state when Jewl was of age she joined Fort city modeling agency and was dubed model to end modleing she was that good! When jewl was at the height of her career she turend in to a diva. She had her boss fire most of the models.When her friend was madley in love she stole her best friends boyfriend who she ended up to marry Jackson when Jewl and Jackson went on a trip to South Africa Jewl had stumbled upon veart soil and when her and jackson enhaled some of the soil they got the power to control the earth its self. Jewl and Jackson had two children but one died at birth. Jewl was later told that she could not get on the runway so she sewed he agency win full control she now owns Fort city modeling agency when Jackson found out about that he filed for divorce and won custidy of there 2 year old son and was soon drafted in the army making Jewl the only one who was of blood relative to the young child to take care of him. one day she was walking on the streets when Geo Force was fighting his half sister Tera Markov when she was about to be crushed she was able to stop the rock from falling and hit tera with the rock. when Geo force saw her bravery he asked if she would learn under him for a time she had falen in love wirh him having a broken heart when she had to leave him. Now she has full under standing of her powers. Later in years to pass she meet up with an unstable Jackson, he almost killed her with his control of his powers of geokenisis. He told her that she will never reach his potential. Jewl has now found the only reason to be a hero is in fame of it when her son caught a sickness she sent him away to Hero Acadamy where maybe he would become a hero. but instead he had teamed up with his father and had succsed in killing her. never reaching her dream of seeing her family all together again. Relationships Geo Wrath Jackson Marcanthony was Jewl's husband before she owned Fort City moleding agency he fought she went to far by risking there family funds on her pride he divorced her wining cusidy of there infant soon being drafterd to the army leaving there son in her hands when he got back 6 years later he was unstable and almost killed her when they met a couple months later when jewl had contorl over her poweres he had the help of his mentaly unstable son Daren (who can minipulate people with his psyonic poweres) they killed Earth jewl to never look back agin Geo force geo force was Jewl's mentor he taughter her to use her powers. later in the time he trained her she fell in love with him never to know how he felt about her.geo force atended jewls funeral. Daren Spade Daren was the child of jewl and jackson at the age of 12 he lost his sanity and joined his fater in killing his mother. credit All of the folowing hero and villans are property of Dc Comics *tera markov *geo force Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female